Vies antérieures
by HISTORY83
Summary: Végéta et Bulma sont si différents ! D'où vient la passion qui brûle entre eux ? Pour le reste je pense que le titre est suffisamment explicite !


_**J'ai écrit une nouvelle fic avec les idées qui me venaient lorsque je cherchais des idées pour avancer ma fic « LE RETOUR DU FUTUR » . Malheureusement , je pense avoir fait pas mal d'erreurs dans l'écriture de cette fic . Je me suis en quelque sorte perdue et je ne sais pas où je dois aller et surtout comment .**_

_**D'ailleurs , si vous avez des suggestions à ce sujet n'hésitez pas , toute aide sera la bienvenue .**_

_**Je pense que cette histoire va vous plaire , enfin je l'espère beaucoup car j'y ai énormément travaillé .**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_« Bla bla bla. » Pensée_

(Moi)

**Vies antérieurs **

VOUS qui croyez que les contes et légendes de votre enfances ne sont que des « HISTOIRES » , alors installez vous confortablement dans votre fauteuil et écoutez LES FAITS et rien que LES FAITS tel qu'ils se sont réellement passés .

Il y a des milliers de siècles avant notre ère , seuls les dieux peuplaient la galaxie .

Certains étaient bons et d'autres étaient mauvais . Le bien et le mal s'affrontaient sans merci pour assurer la domination de leur propres camps .

De leurs histoires passionnantes , il ne reste que des légendes ou des bribes d'histoires perdues aux quatre coins de la galaxie .

Sur chaque planètes , les guerres et les histoires romantiques restes ,vivent et traversent les siècles dans l'esprit des gens . Comme tous faits historiques , avec le temps ils sont devenus des contes , des légendes ou même des histoires pour enfants .

Mais voici le temps …..Où tout à commencer …..

Dans l'espace vide entre deux étoiles deux dieux surpuissants se battent l'un pour la domination et l'autre pour la protection de la vie .

« TU NE GAGNERAS JAMAIS ! »

« De quoi parles tu Athéna ? »

« Tu n'auras jamais cette galaxie sans avoir à combattre moi et tous les peuples qui y vivent pour y arriver . Je les protègerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle! »

« Les femmes …. _Et surtout les déesse _! » Très bien , je te fais une proposition . »

« Très bien Thor je t'écoute ! Quelle est ta proposition ? »

« Tu t'es bien battue ! Il est tant pour toi de rendre les armes car vois tu MA déesse tu ne gagneras pas ! »

« Tu es un crétin si tu crois encore que je vais abandonner aussi facilement ! »

« Ne m'insultes pas FEMME ! N'oublis pas que je suis le dieu le plus puissant qui existe! Ou EXISTAIENT si tu préfères ! »

« Au lieu de te venter , tu n'as pas une proposition à me faire ? »

« Oui ! Je te l'accorde ! »

« J'attends …. »

« Ne sois pas si impatiente MA déesse…. »

« Je ne t' APPARTIENS pas ! »

« Oui ma douce , pas encore …Mais bientôt …. »

« JAMAIS ! »

« Veux tu enfin écoutez ma proposition ? »

« Oui ! »

« Je te propose un marché très simple que tu ne pourras pas refuser …. »

« Je suis toute ouïe! »

« Je peux laissez tous les peuples de la galaxie en vie si…. »

« SI! »

« En contre parti tu deviens mienne pour l'éternité ! »

« QUOI ! COMMENT PEUX CROIRE QUE JE VAIS ACCEPTER !»

« Tu pourras régner à mes cotés sur toute la galaxie , et tous les peuples que tu protèges resterons nos sujets . »

« Tu veux dire des ESCLAVES ! »

« Peu importe ! »

« Et si je refuse ! »

« Tu es intelligente et je sais que tu veux protéger tous ces peuples ! »

« Je peux toujours me battre et les sauver tous d'un fou comme toi ! »

« Réfléchis ! Tu pourrais avoir tout ce que tu désir , la richesse , les étoffes et des robes les plus précieuses , des esclaves ou des serviteurs pour te servir et étancher la soif du moindre de tes désirs ou de tes caprices du moment . »

« Tu crois vraiment que je suis ce genre de femme ! »

« AHHHH ! Réfléchis vite FEMME je ne suis pas un dieu très patient ! »

« Je ne suis pas à tes ordres ! Puis-je y réfléchir un instant tout de même ? »

« Mais bien sur ma douce déesse , je t'accorde un peu de temps pour prendre la bonne décision ,alors réfléchis bien ! »

Après quelques minutes de réfection , Athéna ne peut pas ignorer une telle proposition qui protègerait la vie de tous .

Après tout , il est de son devoir de protéger toutes vies dans le vaste univers .

Alors , pour le bien de tous , elle a pris la décision la plus sage .

« Très bien Thor , mes félicitations , tu as gagné cette bataille mais pas encore la guerre ! »

« Toujours de grandes phrases , je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais te tuer , alors calme toi , je vais simplement faire de toi ma reine pour régner sur tout l'univers à mes cotés ! »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire , t'épouser et devenir ta reine ou mourir….Vraiment je ne vois pas ! » Dit elle ironiquement .

« Tu parles de cette façon maintenant parce que tu es en colère contre moi , mais bientôt …! »

« JAMAIS ! »

« Nous verrons bien. »

Thor propose galamment sa main à sa fiancée pour l'accompagner devant ses troupes armées postées sur le sol des plus proches planètes et ainsi leurs présenter celle qui sera bientôt leurs souveraine .

Athéna gifle violement la main à sa portée . Elle n'est pas prête à céder aussi facilement . La dame n'est pas très coopérative à sa plus grande joie il va pouvoir prendre son temps pour la soumettre à toutes ses volontés .

Le guerrier éclate de rire à son geste désespéré , attrape sa main et la porte à ses lèvres pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses doigts .

Le dieu marche ensuite d'un pas décidé vers sont armée qui a vu le combat des deux titans dans le ciel dégagé . Athéna a du mal à suivre le rythme très soutenu de son futur époux .

« Etes vous vraiment obligé d'avoir ce rythme de fou ! » Crache-t-elle à bout de souffle .

Par réflex , le dieu du tonnerre et de la foudre s'arrête net dans son élan et pendant une fraction de seconde regarde méchamment la jeune dame qui a osée le critiquer ouvertement sur sa façon de marcher .

En fait , il n'a même pas remarqué que ses pas sont aussi rapides , mais lorsque ses yeux se posent sur la douce beauté à bout de souffle , il sais qu'il n'a que trois choses à faire .

Dans un mouvement fluide et sans violence , son bras puissant tire sa déesse en avant pour qu'elle atterrisse contre son torse . Athéna ne s'attend pas à un tel geste de la part d'un dieu qu'elle vient tout de même de combattre .

Elle est surprise d'atterrir en douceur contre l'armure qui recouvre et protège son torse . Avec le léger choc de leurs deux armures , un petit bruit de métal se fait entendre , se qui fait revenir immédiatement la déesse à la réalité du moment . Ses yeux bleus océan se lèvent vers l'homme qui la tient dans ses bras , son visage suit le mouvement de ses yeux .Thor baisse lentement son visage au niveau de celui de sa bien aimée , et lorsque ses lèvres effleurent doucement ses lèvres douces , il murmure doucement en savourant cet instant .

« Pardonnez moi , cela ne se reproduira plus je vous le promets. »

Avant qu'elle ai eu le temps de répondre ses lèvres capturent les siennes dans un doux baiser chaste .

_« Je n'en reviens pas , cet homme si violent et si cruel , un monstre en somme , vient de me tirer par la main sans jamais me blesser , juste pour que j'atterrisse dans ses bras et s'excuser de m'avoir bousculer avant de m'embrasser ! »_

Thor a déjà repris son trajet vers la planète et attend sa futur épouse en regardant par-dessus son épaule .

_« TOUCHER ! On dirait qui la bataille n'est effectivement pas terminée ! J'aime ce genre de défi dans une conquête ! Je vous laisse le choix des armes ma douce ! » _

« Qu'attendez vous femme , je vous attends ! »

Elle sort immédiatement de ses pensées et rejoint Thor qui lui repropose son bras pour le reste du chemin_ ._

Elle note tout de même son sourire narquois sur le coin de ses lèvres .

« Qu'Est-ce qui vous fait sourire ? » Dit elle nonchalamment .

« Vous . »

« Moi ! Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait ou dire de si drôle ! » Répond elle vexée de l'avoir fait rire à ses dépends .

Thor ne peux s'empêcher de rire à haute voix .

« Vous vous moquez en plus ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilier de toute ma vie ! C'est une honte ! »

Elle est en colère au delas de tout et s'apprête à faire demi tour lorsqu'une main puissante retient son bras à sa place .

« LACHEZ MOI ! » Hurle-t-elle en essayant d'arracher son bras de son étreinte sans faille .

« Non . » Dit il calmement .

« JE VOUS L'ORDONNE ! » Ses nerfs à fleur de peau sous la colère .

« Je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordres de vous . Ne l'oubliez pas . » Sa voix est calme en apparence mais ses yeux noirs lancent des éclairs .

« Alors lâchez moi idiot ! » Dit elle tout bas dans la haine dont elle ignore elle-même posséder .

« Pas avant … »

« Quoi ! »

« Ca ! »

Il libère enfin le bras de la beauté qui sera bientôt sienne mais seulement pour que ses deux bras musclés effleurent les courbes douces de sa taille et enfin prendre sa taille dans une nouvelle étreinte .

Mais seulement la dame n'est pas de cette avis et se débat sauvagement dans ses bras .

Pour la calmer plusieurs choix sont à sa disposition , comme la secouer , lui crier dessus , l'assommer ….

Mais son choix se porte sur une méthode beaucoup plus agréable .

Une expression de pure convoitise se dessine sur les traits séduisant de son visage ,

pendant qu'un bras continu de tenir ferment la femme par la taille , l'autre remonte jusqu'à son visage . Il pousse d'une main les boucles de ses cheveux bleus parfumés de son visage , et plonge son regard sombre dans ses yeux océan .

Pendant un instant , Athéna ne sais pas quoi penser , elle est en nage à force de ce débattre de toutes ses forces et quelques mèches bleues reste colées sur son front .

Sa main descend sur sa mâchoire pour l'empêcher de bouger .

« Tu es belle ma déesse ! Je te veux ! Et tu seras bientôt à moi ! Et rien ni personne ne pourra jamais nous séparer , quoi qu'il se passe je vous retrouverais , j'en fait le serment ici devant vous , je le jure ! »

Ses mots sonnent très possessifs mais il est le dieu du tonnerre et de la foudre après tout .

Et en même temps ils sonnent si doux et protecteurs .

« Que seriez vous prêt à sacrifier pour moi ? »

« Tout ! »

Et pour appuyer sa déclaration il lui donne le plus passionné des baisers . Le feu de la passion , du désir et de l'amour est tellement puissant que le serment prononcé se marque dans la chaire tendre de l'intérieur de leurs poignets droits sous la forme d'un petit tatouage discret .

Ils sont suffisamment proche de la planète pour être vu par les guerriers toujours assoiffés de conquêtes qui attendent leur chef de guerre .

Ils ont vu avec amusement la lutte vaine d'une femme prisonnière dans les bras de leurs chef de guerre . La femme se défend comme une tigresse , toutes griffes dehors mais le guerrier en face d'elle lui donne le coup de grâce .

Les deux amants sont interrompus par des rire bruyant venant de la terre .

« UNE AUTRE CONQUETE A METTRE DANS VOTRE LIT MON SEIGNEUR ! »

« ALLEZ ! NE SOYEZ PAS EGOISTE ! PARTAGEZ UN PEU AVEC NOUS ! »

Les soldats attendent impatiemment une part de leurs butin et cette beauté aux cheveux bleus fera un prix de choix pour tout homme .

Elle doit être encore vierge et à en juger par l' armure qu'elle porte encore , se doit être une femme qui n'est certainement pas docile au lit .

Une femme digne du lit d'un guerrier de leur calibre .

Athéna se détache doucement de l'étreinte de Thor . En entendant les paroles dégradantes à son sujet elle fronce les sourcils et ses yeux s'assombrissent légèrement . Thor a senti le corps de sa bien aimée se raidir tandis qu'elle s'éloigne de lui et de sa chaleur . Elle est en colère , il peut le sentir .

Il va donc lui prouver qu'il se soucie d'elle au delas de son apparence .

Sans quitter des yeux sa fiancée , il foudroie les deux impertinents qui ont osé manquer de respect envers sa futur épouse . Du corps des deux soldats il ne reste que des cendres sur le sol qui s'envole dans l'atmosphère au grés des courants d'air . Les guerriers autour regardent la scène pétrifiés d'horreur , ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi leur souverain a tué deux soldats de sang froid sans raison apparente .

Après tout , dans les batailles il est courant de prendre des femmes , des hommes ou des enfants de force juste pour assouvir un besoin ou un désir du moment .

La déesse regarde horrifier avec qu'elle brutalité l'homme qui il y a quelques instants venait d'être si doux et passionné , tuer deux hommes sans jamais la quitter d'un regard . Se n'est plus le regard d'un homme , ni d'un dieu , mais celui d'un guerrier puissant , cruel et sans aucun sentiments . Ses yeux sombres ont une expression de pure méchanceté . Avec un regard si sombre posé sur elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson qui parcoure tout son corps des pieds à la tête .

Et puis , sans qu'elle si attende vraiment , il s'avance vers elle et lui prend la main afin de parcourir les derniers mètres qui les séparent de son armée .

« Je ne laisserait personne vous manquez de respect ! Ils s'inclineront devant vous ou ils périront de ma main ! »

« Je doit dire que je ne m'attendait pas à…. »

« Quoi ma reine ! »

« Pas encore ! »

« Vous le serez bientôt alors habituez vous à cela ! » Ses paroles sonnent très possessives et pleines de colère .

« Serait ce un ordre ?! » Répond elle calmement en mettant dans sa voix le plus de sarcasme possible afin de faire comprendre au chef de guerre en face d'elle qu'elle n'est et ne sera jamais une femme soumise .

Thor change immédiatement son regard et son expression à ses paroles . Il est amusé par sa déesse qui ne semble pas être prête à baisser les armes contre lui .

Tant mieux , pour lui la victoire dans cette bataille ne sera que plus douce .

Après tout , elle est elle aussi une déesse , tout comme lui .

Il reprend donc son calme en prenant une profonde inspiration .

« Venez ! Je vais vous présenter à mon armée ! Ainsi , ce genre d'incident ne se reproduira plus ! » Sa voix est redevenue très calme mais déterminée .

« Ne le prenez pas mal….mais…se sont des hommes , je veux dire des soldats qui n'ont pas vu de femmes depuis je ne sais combien de temps ….alors …. » Elle ne veut pas le brusquer mais seulement lui faire entendre raison(elle est aussi la déesse de la raison).

« Que voulez vous dire ? Ils sont mes hommes , de MON armée et ils FERONT ce que je leurs ORDONNE ! »

« Je veux juste dire que quoi que vous leurs ordonniez , des hommes restent des hommes ! Mais bon , OK ! »

Thor a compris tout à coup , elle avait peur de son armée et n'ose pas le lui dire .

Comment le lui reprocher , elle est si belle .

Il incline sa tête en avant et dans un murmure seulement perceptible par sa futur épouse .

« Auriez vous peur ! »

« Vous confondez peur et prudence mon cher ! »

« Après notre mariage , ma colombe , vous n'aurez plus peur de rien je vous le promets ! »

« Je n'ai pas peur et cessez de me donnez des noms d'oiseaux ridicules je vous prie ! »

« Vous êtes étonnante ! »

« Parce ce que je ne vous laisse pas me traiter comme une petite chose fragile ! »

« Non ! Sinon je ne serais pas autant attiré par vous ! »

Athéna reste bouche bée à ses dernières paroles . Ne vient il pas tout simplement d'avouer qu'il est attiré par elle ?

Thor et Athéna atterrissent finalement sur la terre ferme sous les sifflements de toute une armée d'hommes en ruts .

Les nerfs du dieu ne tiennent plus , et son sang bouillonnant est sur le point d'exploser .

« FERMEZ LA BANDE D'IMBECILE ! OU JE VOUS EXTERMINE TOUS SANS EXCEPTION ! »

Après de tels menaces , on peut entendre une mouche volée . Il règne à présent sur le champ de bataille un silence de morts .

Il est presque étonnant et déroutant qu'une armée entière composée de centaine de millier d'hommes et d'armes puisse être à ce point silencieuse .

Athéna s'approche de Thor et murmure doucement à son oreille .

« Quelle autorité ! Vous êtes impressionnant ! »

« Vous n'avez encore rien vu ! »

« De quoi parlez vous ?! »

« Nous en reparleront bientôt lorsque je vous possèderais toute entière! »

« Vous n'oseriez pas ! Je vous l'interdit ! »

« Et comment compter vous m'empêchez de prendre ma propre épouse ? »

« J'ai accepté de vous épouser et rien d'autre ! »

« Vous avoir sous moi en nage et haletante sera pour moi la plus merveilleuse des récompenses ! »

« Vous ne me toucherez jamais ! »

« Notre union aura lieu dès que tous les préparatifs pour la cérémonie seront prêts , alors je vous suggère de profitez pleinement de vos derniers instants de femme libre ! »

« Je vous hais ! »

« Bien , mais restez à mes cotés pendant que je parle à mes hommes ! »

Thor et Athéna lévitent à basse altitude pour voir et être vu par tous les soldats .

« SOLDATS JE VOUS PRESENTE VOTRE FUTUR SOUVERAINE ! J'EXIGE DE VOTRE PART LE MEME RESPECT POUR ELLE QUE POUR MOI !

PREPAREZ UNE GRANDE FETE CAR NOUS CELEBRONS DEUX GRANDES VICTOIRES AUJOURD'HUI ! NOUS AVONS REMPORTE LA BATAILLE ET JE VOUS APPORTE UNE REINE DIGNE DE VOUS ! »

Des cris de joie et d'allégresse viennent de toutes les directions et tout le monde s'affaire à préparer le mariage de leur souverain ainsi que de leur futur souveraine .

Des esclaves pris dans les champs de batailles s'occupent de toutes les basses besognes tandis que les soldats donnent des ordres tout en s'enivrants d'alcools forts . Certains hommes esclaves s'occupent d'aller chercher du bois sec pour faire cuire les gibiers que les chasseurs vont bientôt ramener pour la fête .

Les femmes esclaves battent du linge en cadence pour les faire sécher avant que leurs maitres reviennent et ordonnent qu'elles leurs apportent des vêtements propres pour le banquet . Les autres esclaves montent des tentes pour plusieurs jours , placent des tables et des bancs pour le banquet .

Au milieu de toutes les tentes déjà monter se dresse une tente beaucoup plus luxueuse que les autres . Le sol intérieur est entièrement recouvert de magnifiques et épaisses fourrures blanches douces et chaudes . Tout au fond , des centaines de fourrures avait été entassées pour faire un lit confortable et douillet . Un tabouret et un miroir posé sur une table dans un autre coin de la tente .

Thor conduit sa futur épouse sous sa tente personnel qui sera bientôt leurs tente .

« Où m'emmenez vous ! »

« Sous notre tente ! »

« QUOI ! Il est hors de question que nous partagions la même tente ! »

« Je ne vais pas ordonner le montage d'une autre tente alors que dans quelques heures à peine vous serez mienne ! »

« Je vous l'ai dit vous n'aurez de moi rien d'autre qu'une reine , alors un conseil n'attendez pas trop de ce mariage , vous risquez d'être déçu ! »

Thor soulève la fourrure qui cache l'entrée de leur tente et laisse sa bien aimée entrée la première . Il entre juste derrière elle et tente un baiser dans le creux de son cou . La femme surprise par ce geste frissonne et sursaute en avant .

« Je ne vais pas vous mordre , femme , sauf si vous me le demandez ! »

« Je vous interdit de me toucher , ou même de m'approcher ! »

« Nous verrons cela ! Pour le moment je vais faire venir des esclaves pour vous aidez à vous préparer convenablement ! »

« SORTEZ ! »

L'homme se dirige lentement vers la sortie les larmes aux yeux à force de rire .

« Vous êtes étonnante , vraiment , vous osez chasser votre futur époux de votre chambre! »

Athéna se retrouve seule à explorer une tente où le confort est réduit au strict minimum .

Heureusement , son attente n'est pas longue, deux femmes entrent et se mettent à genoux face contre terre devant elle .

La déesse n'avait jamais vu une tel soumission de personne avant .

« Relevez vous ! Je ne veux plus voir personne dans une telle position devant moi ! Jamais ! Vous me comprenez ! »

« Oui majesté ! » S'expriment les deux esclaves en obéissant docilement à l'ordre qu'elles viennent de recevoir .

« Bien ! Et bien maintenant je veux savoir à qui je m'adresse alors dites moi vos noms ! »

« Je me nomme Malika et voici Lydia . »

« Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer , je suis Athéna. »

« Nous savons qui vous êtes notre peuple vous a vénérez pendant des siècles. S'est pour nous un honneur de vous servir . »

« Je suis touchée mais je n'ai jamais demandé à être vénérez de quelques façons que se soit ! »

« Et pourtant , vous êtes adorez pour votre sagesse et votre générosité . Nous savons la raison de cette union et le sacrifice que vous faites pour tous les peuples et personne ne pourra jamais suffisamment vous remercier pour ce que vous faites . »

« Et merci ! Que pourrais je dire d'autre , vraiment ! »

« Nous avons apportez des robes pour vous habillez et de l'eau est en train de chauffer pour votre bain . »

« Des robes et un bain chaud! Je suppose que les robes viennent de pillages ? »

« Oui , mais nous n'avons rien trouvé d'autre en aussi peu de temps . »

« Ce n'est rien , je ne vous reproche rien ! Montrez moi ce que vous m'avez apportez ! »

Malika et Lydia sortent juste à l'entrée de la tente et reviennent aussitôt avec un grand bac à fond plat pour le bain et quatre grands seaux remplis d'eaux chaudes et un panier qui débordant de riches étoffes luxueuses .

Malika commence à délasser la sangle de cuir souple qui maintient le haut de l'armure d'Athéna . Lydia remplie le grand bac avec deux des quatre seaux d'eaux qu'elles ont apporté . Sous son armure , Athéna porte une tunique blanche simple qui lui arrive à mis cuisses pour lui permettre de bouger plus aisément .

Lydia rajoute aux bain quelques pétales de roses ainsi que quelques gouttes de parfum . Athéna laisse glisser sa tunique à ses chevilles puis entre dans le bain bien chaud avec un soupir de contentement .

Pendant ce temps à l'extérieur Thor donne ses ordres avant d'aller se baigner à la rivière . Il est un homme , un guerrier , aucunement besoin du confort

comme sa futur épouse . En pensant à elle il ne peut pas empêcher son corps de s'exprimer et sans le vouloir son pantalon devient beaucoup trop petit , si bien qu'il en est réduit à soulager seul son désir . Il pourrait si il le voulait tout simplement prendre une esclave pour se soulager mais son désir pour la femme est si grand qu'une autre femme ne pourrait jamais étancher sa soif . Non , non , il va falloir attendre la nuit de noce . Une nuit qu'il se charge de rendre inoubliable pour eux deux .

_« Elle n'a certainement jamais été avec un homme , je dois faire attention à ne pas l'effrayer , se serait vraiment dommage qu'elle ai peur de moi . Damn ! Je dois me calmer , mais chaque fois que je pense à elle , je deviens comme un fou et je suis prêt à la prendre , même de force . Elle sent si bon et sa peau est si douce , comment résister ? Je la veux , je veux son corps , je veux son âme , je veux plus que tout son cœur , elle est mon égale , ma reine ! »_

Son bain rapide à la rivière se termine lorsqu'il n'est plus couvert ni du sang de ses ennemis ,ni de sueur ou de poussière . Il enfile rapidement une chemise propre avec un pantalon , ensuite il recouvre son torse de sa plus belle armure .

Son armure d'or a été spécialement conçu pour de grandes occasions . Elle est beaucoup plus une armure d'apparat qu'une armure de combat et elle sera parfaite pour son mariage .

Sous la tente , Malika fini de laver les long cheveux bleus d'Athéna avec les deux derniers seaux d'eaux pour les rincer convenablement . Lydia apporte un drap propre et sec pour la sortie de bain . Les deux esclaves tendent le drap devant le bac

et attendent que leurs nouvelle maitresse ai fini de se laver et veuille sortir de l'eau refroidie . La déesse finie de laver sa gracieuse nuque , les courbes douces de ses épaules , les globes délicieux de ses seins , les vallées et les montagnes de son ventre et de ses fesses . Elle frissonne , et décide avec beaucoup de regret que son bain si agréable il y a un instant , est devenu bien trop froid pour elle . Malika et Lydia entoure le corps d'Athéna avec le drap et commence à frotter toutes les parties de sa personne pour la réchauffer et aussi éponger son corps ruisselant .

Elles n'ont pas fini qu'un homme ivre entre sans prévenir sous la tente et lorgne la belle déesse avec son regard lubrique . Il se lèche déjà les lèvres rien qu'à l'idée de posséder la femme magnifique devant lui . Les trois femmes poussent un cri de surprise , puis un autre cri de terreur .

L'homme n'est absolument pas intéressé par les deux esclaves , il veut la femme aux cheveux bleus , il est décidé et il l'aura . MAINTENANT !

« Sortez esclaves ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! Je veux ravager son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie d'arrêter ! » L'homme parle mais il a énormément de mal à se tenir debout .

« Elle n'est pas une esclave , vous ne pouvez pas…. » Malika fut interrompue par une gifle cinglante qui la projette violement au sol . Sa lèvre est fendue et elle va avoir un gros hématome sur la joue .

« Qui t'a permis de m'adresser la parole ! ESCLAVE ! »

Athéna sert le drap qui la couvre de toute ses forces . Il est le seul rempart entre elle et ce fou ivre .

« Il a raison sortez , je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit ! » La déesse ne pense qu'à protéger les deux femmes de la folie de cet homme que l'ivresse rend violent et manifestement incontrôlable .

Elles n'ont pas vraiment le choix . Elles sortent de la tente , mais seulement pour courir chercher de l'aide .

Athéna se retrouve seule , en danger avec cet homme qui ne partira pas sans l'avoir prise . Comme une proie prise au piège , elle tente de lui faire entendre raison , mais l'homme n'est pas apte à comprendre quoi que ce soit dans l'état où il est . Il se rapproche même d'elle dangereusement . Elle ne peux pas le laisser faire alors elle essaie de prendre fuite , l'homme est fort et rapide , il l'attrape facilement et la pousse pour la faire tomber sur le lit . La peur s'empare d'elle , elle est perdue . Que doit elle faire pour arrêter son cauchemar ? Elle doit se réveiller et vite !

« LACHEZ MOI IMMEDIATEMENT ! GROSSE BRUTE ! JE SUIS SENSÉE EPOUSER VOTRE CHEF ! »

L'homme n'écoute pas ses cris , il est trop occupé à déchiré le drap qui l'empêche d'arriver à ses fins . Un sein crémeux apparait sous ses yeux avides . Il s'empresse de le prendre dans sa bouche profonde . Sa peau est douce et elle sent bon , un vrai régal . La femme se débat mais rien n'y fait , l'homme a presque entièrement retiré le drap qui la couvre . Seule sa féminité est encore couverte mais plus pour très longtemps . Avec force il attrape ses poignets qu'il bloque au dessus de sa tête . D'une main il l'immobilise et de l'autre il fait descendre son pantalon révélant sa virilité déjà dure . Il va la violer et elle ne peut rien faire à part crier de toutes ses forces avant qu'il ne soit trop tard .

« Cesse de crier ma douce , tout va bien se passer , tu verras …. » Sa phrase est interrompue par un autre homme . L'homme qui vient d'entrée est furieux au delas des mots .

« QUE FAIS TU LA ! »

« Je prends cette jeune vierge ! »

« Non tu vas MOURIR ! » Thor fait un croche pied puissant à l'homme déjà bancal penché au dessus de sa fiancée et sous la choc du coup il s'écrase au sol dans un gémissement de douleur .

Thor prend le soldat insolent qui a osé le défier ouvertement par les cheveux , et avant même qu'il puisse se remettre sur ses jambes , il le traine brutalement par les cheveux .

« Essayer de prendre MA FEMME est de la haute trahison et je vais de se pas donner un exemple à tout autre individus qui aurait la même envie de mourir !»

« Pour une femme , une simple femme , vous seriez prêt à sacrifier un de vos loyaux soldats ! » L'homme a vu la haine dans le regard de son souverain , il n'a jamais vu autant de cruauté dans ses yeux avant .

Le dieu du tonnerre et de la foudre appel un groupe de soldats qui passe à proximité .

« Attachez le solidement ! Cet homme m'a trahis et il a manqué de respect envers votre souveraine ! Il est en attente de son châtiment ! »

« Pardonnez ma question mon roi mais pourquoi ne pas le tuer tout de suite ! » Demande un jeune soldat qu'il vient de recruter dans sont armée .

« Je veux qu'il souffre et je veux que ma déesse puisse elle aussi profiter du spectacle ! »

Les soldats savent très bien de quel châtiment l'homme va avoir droit .

Le traitre est laissé aux soldats qui l'attache solidement à un arbre , le temps pour eux de trouver une poutre suffisamment solide pour lui attacher les pieds .

Malika et Lydia sont revenues auprès d'Athéna . Elles ont recouvert son corps dénudé avec l'une des fourrures du lit pour préserver son intimité .

Athéna s'était évanouie sous le choc mais heureusement ses deux esclaves ont prévenu Thor avant l'inévitable . La belle aux cheveux bleus repose maintenant en toute sécurité sur le lit nuptial recouverte seulement d'une peau de bête . Il va lui falloir un autre bain pour enlever la sueur de sa peau ainsi que l'odeur de l'homme sur elle , mais sinon mis à part quelques hématomes et une ou deux écorchures , elle va bien .

Malika et Lydia veille sur la jeune femme , quand un courant d'air dans la pièce les faits sursauter toutes les deux .

Thor est de retour sous la tente , il regarde la femme endormie sur une mer de fourrures douces . Elle est la plus belle créature qu'il n'a jamais vu .

« Est elle blessée ? » Il demande d'une façon un peu bourru .

« Un peu mais rien de bien grave je pense juste quelques coupures et aussi de légers hématomes , mais pour le reste on le saura que lorsqu'elle sera réveillée , pour l'instant elle est juste évanouie de peur et de choc .» Répond Lydia qui a du mal à cacher son inquiétude .

« Très bien vous avez bien servie votre maitresse vous serez récompensées ! Maintenant laissez nous et allez soigner vos blessures ! »

« Très bien ! » Les deux esclaves s'inclinent respectueusement et sortent à l'extérieur de la tente .

Le grand guerrier attend que les pas des deux esclaves s'éloignent de la tente , puis il fait les quatre pas qui le sépare de sa déesse aux cheveux bleus .

La belle est évanouie sur le lit , inconsciente du nouveau danger qui plane au dessus d'elle . Thor s'assoie sur le bord du lit , il veux absolument savoir ce que l'homme lui a fait . Il veux déchainer sa colère sans remord ni pitié .

« Si il ta toucher ma douce , je jure que je vais lui offrir une vie de souffrances bien pire que la mort ! »

Il ne peux pas rester sans savoir , mais voilà , pour avoir les réponses , il doit réveiller sa belle . Il n'a jamais été un homme doux ou sensible alors il fait la seule chose qu'il sait faire pour réveiller quelqu'un d'évanouie , il gifle la femme avec le moins de force possible pour ne pas la blessée d'avantage .

Le choc cinglant sur sa joue la fait s'assoir d'un seul coup , elle regarde celui qui la giflée les yeux écarquillés et la fourrure serrée contre son cœur par réflexe .

Thor se lève du bord du lit , et se prépare mentalement à la réponse à la question

qu'il va lui poser . Il sait qu'il y a une chance pour que la réponse ne lui plaise pas .

Il fait le tour de la tente à la recherche d'un indice qui ne l'obligerait pas à demander à sa belle si elle a été violé .

Ses pensées sont interrompues par la personne en question .

« ETES VOUS FOU ! OU MALADE DE ME FRAPPER AINSI ! »

« Je voulais vous réveiller et je…. »

Il est interrompu par une vision céleste . La femme dans sa colère a relâché la fourrure qui couvre sa poitrine . Son corps nu jusqu'à la taille révèle ses seins crémeux et ses mamelons durcis à la fraicheur de l'air ambiant . Les courbes et les vallées de son ventre et de sa taille gracieuses sont une promesse de plaisirs intenses . Ses cheveux décoiffés tombent en cascades de boucles bleues sur ses épaules et sur son dos .

Le guerrier sent la luxure monter en lui et la preuve manifeste de son désir se trouve dans son pantalon qui semble de plus en plus petit au fire et à mesure que les minutes passent .

Athéna remarque son regard plein de passion et s'arrête d'un seul coup de crier son mécontentement . Elle suit son regard de feu sur elle et rougie fortement en découvrant qu'elle s'est révélée malgré elle .

Mais il est malheureusement trop tard , l'homme a déjà cédé à ses pulsions les plus primitives .

Avec un geste rapide , il retire sa chemise et se précipite sur la jeune demoiselle qui n'attend que lui sur le lit .

« Mais qu'Est-ce que vous faites ? Vous n'avez pas le droit ! JE VOUS …. »

Sa voix est interrompue par une main forte qui glisse doucement le long de sa cuisse pour trouver , comme un trésor encore caché de lui , sa féminité . Son autre bras puissant la soutient tandis que sa main caresse le cœur de la féminité de sa belle . Il sait qu'elle ne résistera pas longtemps à ses assauts délicieux . Son corps devient mou dans ses bras et il sent l'humidité qui commence à couler sur sa main . L'homme porte sa main à sa bouche et lèche avec précision chaque gouttes de son miel délicieux . Une fois sa main nettoyée de son doux nectar , il plonge un doigt sans pitié dans son cœur chauffé et commence doucement un mouvement de va et vient en elle . Avec ce geste il a pour récompense un soupir de sa déesse . Il rajoute un autre doigt au premier tout en continuant ses caresses avec son pouce . Elle ne veux pas gémir , mais elle se mord la lèvre à la place . Son jus coule maintenant à flot sur ses cuisses mais il continue sa douce torture en ajoutant encore deux doigts supplémentaires en elle . Son désir pour elle presque plus retenu . Sa déesse est à sa merci et il compte bien en profiter un peu .

Il couche son corps inerte et magnifique .

« Laisses moi étancher ma soif ! » Dit il avec une voix rauque .

Il retire sa main doucement de son corps et écarte ses cuisses pour que sa bouche ai accès à la cascade qui coule librement entre ses cuisses . Dès que ses lèvres touchent son centre déjà brulant elle ne peut retenir un gémissement qui fait sourire de satisfaction Thor .

Il sent qu'elle retient ses gémissements de toutes ses forces , mais il sait aussi que son plaisir est intense . Son corps ne ment pas , et ce n'est qu'un avant gout de ce qu'elle va ressentir pendant sa nuit de noce . La femme s'est endormi détendue pendant que l'homme fini de lécher l'humidité sur sa cuisse intérieur . Elle est plus que prête à le recevoir en elle mais il veut simplement lui donner un petit avant gout des plaisirs qu'il va lui donner plus tard . Son membre est douloureusement dur par la nécessité de la prendre tout entière . Il se penche près de son oreille et dans un murmure rauque de désir .

« Reposes toi car dans quelques heures à peine tu seras à moi ! Et là , je ne m'arrêterais que lorsque mon désir sera assouvi ! »

Il avait sa réponse , son corps est toujours intact pour lui . Il en ai certain pour avoir pris des centaines de femmes de force , dont certaines encore vierges , il sait parfaitement les blessures causées par un viole . Heureusement , il est arrivé juste attend .

Sans un autre mot , attrape sa chemise qu'il a jeté sur le sol et sort calmer son désir auprès d'une esclave .

Athéna , les yeux mis clos de la pure extase qu'elle vient de ressentir touche la fourrure sous ses fesses . Elle est trempée de la preuve de son plaisir . Elle soupir de dégout de soit de s'être laisser faire de cette façon mais le plaisir inconnu a été si fulgurant , alors comment pouvait elle y résister .

Dehors , Thor ordonne aux deux femmes esclaves de refaire un bain pour Athéna et de finir de s'occuper de la préparer pour la cérémonie .

Un prêtre a été trouvé parmi les esclaves pris il y a peu . Il connait la façon d'unir deux personnes ou deux dieux pour l'éternité . Il sera parfait !

Tout sera bientôt près pour lui et sa futur reine .

Il y a juste son membre qu'il doit soulager et pour ça il attrape le bras d'une jeune esclaves qui passe à sa portée . Elle est loin d'avoir la beauté de sa déesse mais il veut juste se soulager , alors il s'en fiche .

Il veut juste mettre son membre en elle et se vider de son trop plein de semence .

« Viens ! J'ai besoin de toi ! »

Il traine la femme par le bras près de la rivière pour se laver plus facilement après .

« Que dois je faire pour vous mon seigneur ? »

« Enlèves ta culotte , allonges toi et écartes tes cuisses ! » Son ton est rude et la jeune fille est terrifiée .

« Mais je n'ai jamais …. »

« Fais ce que je te dis esclaves ! » La pauvre fille ne s'attend pas à être violer , surtout lors de sa première fois avec un homme , mais elle n'a pas le choix alors elle obéit .

Après avoir retirer sa culotte , elle commence à délasser sa robe , mais elle une main l'arrête .

« Restes habillée ! Je veux juste me soulager ! Allonges toi maintenant ! »

Elle a peur , il peut le sentir . Pour détendre la jeune vierge il frotte son membre dur contre elle juste pour faire couler un peu de son jus et la prendre plus aisément ensuite . Mais le corps de la femme n'est pas très coopératif alors il perd patience et pénètre sa virilité sans attendre qu'elle soit prête . La pauvre jeune fille souffre lorsqu'il entre en elle et prend sa virginité sans douceur ni égards pour elle , ses sentiments , sa souffrance morale et physique . Des larmes coulent librement sur ses joues pendant que l'homme se libère en elle en faisant des cris d'animaux en ruts .

Quand il a fini , Thor repousse la jeune fille et va se laver dans la rivière , laissant une jeune fille traumatisée sur le sol .

Pour lui , elle n'est rien , absolument rien , seulement un outil pour ce soulager en cas de besoin , rien de plus .

« Vas te laver ! Et retournes travailler avec les autres ! Je veux que mon mariage soit parfait alors active toi ! »

Ses paroles sont dures et cruelles , la jeune esclave se relève péniblement et va laver le sang et la semence de l'homme dans la rivière qui coulent sur ses cuisses et qui emporte son innocence avec elle .

L'homme impitoyable se sent beaucoup mieux , il va pouvoir prendre son temps avec sa belle . Il doit tout de même éviter de penser à elle sinon il va devoir recommencer à se soulager avec une autre esclave , et il ne veut pas car il lui a promis de la prendre encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son désir soit assouvi .

Sous la tente deux femmes s'affairent pour rendre Athéna plus belle que jamais .

Après un autre bain parfumé , elle est soigneusement séchée de la tête aux pieds dans un drap propre et sec . Malika coiffe ses long cheveux bleus tandis que Lydia lui montre les robes qu'elles ont apporté afin qu'Athéna choisisse celle qu'elle préfère . Toutes ces robes sont plus somptueuses les unes que les autres , et le choix est très difficile à faire . La déesse n'est pas une femme frivole et porter de luxueuses belles robes n'a jamais été son passe temps favoris . Elle ignore totalement laquelle choisir .

Heureusement , les deux femmes à ses cotés sont présentes pour l'aider à se vêtir convenablement pour son mariage .

Elles l'habillent avec une longue robe bustier de couleur rouge de sang fendue sur le devant de chaque cuisses . Lydia sort un grand coffret en bois peint qui avait été placé tout au fond du panier et recouvert de toutes les robes . A l'intérieur du coffret se trouve des centaines de parures de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs . Lydia en sort une composée de rubis taillés en gouttes d'eau qui descendent bas sur sa poitrine . Les pierres précieuses sont placées sur un collier en or dont l'éclat fait ressortir chaque facettes de chaque rubis . Malika met la touche finale à ses cheveux qu'elle tressent en une longue natte puis les enroules autour de sa tête . Elle fait tenir le tout avec des épingles d'or et de rubis . Même les cheveux d'Athéna scintillent de rouge et d'or .

« Vous êtes magnifique ! » S'exclame Malika .

« Oui superbe ! » Répond Lydia .

« Merci ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Heureusement que vous avez été là pour m'aider à choisir une robe ! Sans vous je n'y serais jamais arriver ! »

L'heure de la cérémonie à enfin sonnée , il est temps pour Athéna de rejoindre son futur époux à l'extérieur de la tente , escortée par Malika et Lydia pour la guider .

Les soldats s'inclinent au passage de leurs futur souveraine . Ils ont tous un profond respect pour sa beauté , et si leurs souverain la choisi pour épouse et pour reine s'est qu'elle doit être plus qu'un beau visage .

Les trois femmes suivent le chemin laissé devant elles par la foule qui s'écarte respectueusement à leurs passage . Athéna ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle le camp qu'elle na pas vraiment pu voir en arrivant . S'est assurément un camps militaire et rien d'autre , les seules femmes présentes sont des esclaves présentes uniquement pour la cuisine , la lessive et aussi pour le besoin des hommes .

Tout à coup , elle rencontre un mur de muscles qui l'a fait sortir de sa rêverie et la fait trébucher . Mais deux bras forts la retient avant qu'elle ne chute au sol .

Une voix rauque , qu'elle reconnait immédiatement s'adresse à elle .

« Tu es magnifique ma déesse ! Dans cette robe je vous sent plus proche de moi ! » Sa voix est bourru mais elle peut entendre le compliment qu'il lui donne .

Elle sourie légèrement à son compliment et ses yeux bleus rencontre les siens si sombres .

« Merci ! » Dit elle tout bas .

A présent elle est personnellement escortée par celui qui sera dans un instant son mari pour l'éternité . Athéna est conduite d'un pas soutenu vers le prêtre qui doit les unir .

« Ralentissez ! »

« Non ! Je vous veux mienne dans l'instant ! »

« Brute ! »

« Vous n'avez encore rien vu ! »

« HO ! »

Thor et Athéna sont maintenant devant le prêtre . La déesse réajuste sa robe avant de faire face au prêtre . Elle jette un regard furieux à l'homme qui vient de l'emmener à l'autel de façon si cavalière . Thor a vu son regard et il est sous le charme de sa belle .

Il n'écoute même pas les divers incantations du prêtre .

« Avec un tel regard de feu ma douce , vous ne faites qu'attiser le feu de mon désir ! » Lui dit il avec un sourire narquois . Ce qui fait rougir furieusement Athéna .

Le prêtre attire leurs attention pour la suite de la cérémonie . Ils doivent faire une entaille dans la paume de leurs mains avec un couteau très tranchant à lame d'or , puis faire couler quelques gouttes de sang dans une coupe d'or , et enfin boire le mélange de leurs deux sang pour être uni à jamais . Thor prend la lame et sans hésiter il fait glisser le bord tranchant dans sa paume . Le sang commence à perler puis il le fait couler en serrant le poing au dessus de la coupe . Athéna prend la lame , mais elle n'ose pas entailler sa paume . Thor lit l'appréhension dans ses beaux yeux bleus , et il décide de l'aider un peu . Il prend le couteau de sa main tremblante puis d'un geste sur , refait le geste identique que sur sa propre paume . La déesse serre son poing au dessus de la coupe , laisse son sang coulé puis se mélanger à celui du guerrier .

Un esclave offre un morceau de tissus pour couvrir leurs plaies avant qu'ils ne

finissent la cérémonie en buvant le mélange chacun leurs tour . Le guerrier sait qu'ils doivent boire tout le contenu alors il laisse son épouse boire en premier ainsi elle n'est pas obligée de boire énormément du contenu puisqu'il va le finir lui-même .

« BEURK ! C'est dégoutant !» Le dégout se lit même sur son visage .

Thor prend la coupe à son tour et bois le tout d'une traite puis se lèche les lèvres avec un grand sourire satisfait .

Thor dieu des éclairs et de la foudre , plus puissant des guerriers et Athéna déesse de la raison , de la sagesse et aussi de la prudence sont à présent unis par le lien sacré du mariage pour l'éternité .

Fou de joie Thor prend le visage de sa femme dans ses mains et sans ménagement prend possession de sa bouche . Athéna halète pour de l'air .

« Venez ! Nous avons un banquet qui nous attend ! » Elle n'a même pas le temps de s'y opposer que son mari l'entraine à une table centrale . Les viandes cuites sont déjà sur les tables . Thor coupe un morceau pour sa jeune épouse .

« Mangez ! Je vous veux en pleine forme ! »

« Pour qu'elle raison ? »

« Rappelez vous ce que je vous ai dit pour notre nuit de noce ! Et mon désir de vous prendre , ma FEMME , est grand ! »

« Vous en avez déjà fait suffisamment il me semble ! »

« Juste un avant gout je vous l'assure ! »

« Barbare ! »

« Vous pourrez dire tout ce que vous voudrez lorsque je tiendrais mes engagements envers vous ! »

« Et de quels engagements parlez vous ?! »

« Je vous ai dis que je vous voulais sous moi , en sueur et haletante jusqu'à ce que mon désir pour vous soit satisfait ! Du moins pour le moment bien sur ! »

« Et moi je vous ai déjà dit que vous n'aurez de moi qu'une épouse et une reine , mais rien de plus ! »

« FEMME ! »

« QUOI ! »

« J'ai aimez étancher ma soif ! » Dit il avec un sourire narquois et un regard plein de passion .

« Vous …Vous … »

« Ne dis rien et manges ! »

« Et si je refuse ? »

« Vous n'aurez tout simplement pas la force de retenir encore vos gémissements ! »

« Vous ne me toucherez jamais ! »

« Je vous ai déjà touchez et la seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes encore …pure …s'est que je voulais vous gardez pour notre première nuit ensemble ! »

« Vous êtes l'homme le plus infâme que j'ai vu de ma vie ! »

« Peut être ! Mais je ne laisserais jamais un crime impuni ! »

« Que voulez vous dire ? Quel crime ?! »

« Ne vous ai-je pas dit que je tuerais de mes mains celui qui osera vous touchez ou vous manquez de respect ! »

« Si ! Mais je… »

« Et bien voyez vous-même et profitez du spectacle ! »

Tous les yeux se tournent vers les cris et les supplications d'un homme attaché par les pieds à une poutre solide . Athéna le reconnait , il est celui qui l'a agressé un peu plus tôt . Il est trainé sans ménagement par les cheveux et il est clair qu'il a été battu car du sang suinte doucement de différentes blessures peu profondes .

Un soldat attache la poutre entre deux arbres au dessus du feu qui a servi à la cuisson des aliments . La poutre sert de levier a la corde que deux soldats tiennent fermement .Le pauvre homme est soulevé par deux paires de bras forts la tête vers le bas juste au dessus des flammes brulantes .La tête du condamné est successivement descendue vers les flammes brulantes puis remontée encore et encore . Après chaque cri de douleur il est relevé légèrement pour revenir aussitôt à son supplice . La torture dure des heures et des heures devant les cris de joie de tous les hommes qui s'amusent du spectacle devant eux , mais celui qui se délecte le plus n'est autre que Thor .

Athéna est furieuse . Elle se lève de table et quitte la table en serrant les poings de rage . Elle n'a jamais été une femme qui se met facilement en colère mais pour elle ,

s'en est trop . Elle se dirige d'un pas décidé vers sa tente qui est leurs tente à présent . Thor ordonne qu'on apporte de la nourriture sous sa tente . Son épouse n'a rien mangé , elle risque d'avoir faim plus tard .

Il sait où sa femme se dirige et décide de la suivre.

« Déjà ma douce , vous ne pouvez donc pas attendre plus longtemps ! Je vais me faire une joie de vous satisfaire ! »

« VOUS NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS ! VOUS ETES UN MONSTRE CRUEL ! »

A chaque pas qu'elle fait vers sa tente , elle retire brutalement une à une les épingles qui maintiennent ses beaux cheveux en place arrachant quelques cheveux bleus au passage . La jeune femme en colère retire la dernière épingle en arrivant devant l'ouverture de la tente . Elle sait que son mari l'a suivi et qu'il est juste derrière elle , alors elle se retourne et de rage lui lance les riches épingles ornées de rubis au visage .

Thor a vu le feu de la colère dans ses yeux . La feu de sa belle qui lui donne envie plus que tout de céder à ses instincts les plus primitifs . Il s'avance d'un pas vers sa jeune épouse , ne faisant pas attention aux petites choses qu'elle vient de lui jeter au visage . Il est arrêté par un doigt fragile qui frappe son armure au niveau de son torse . Elle est belle et il la veux et elle est à lui !

Le guerrier prend sa main dans la sienne et sans lui laisser le temps de protester ou de réagir , il porte son doigt à sa bouche et suce doucement son indexe sur toute sa longueur .

« Mais que faites vous ! » La voix de la déesse est faible d'un seul coup .

Le dieu du tonnerre pousse sa femme sous la tente avec un baiser passionné . Il tient toujours sa main dans la sienne et son autre main s'enroule possessivement autour de sa gracieuse taille . Sa langue entre dans sa bouche et en explore chaque recoins . Elle essaye désespérément de le repousser mais il est si passionné qu'il ne fait pas attention à tous ses efforts pour le repousser . Ses lèvres impatientes se déplacent sur son oreille et ses dents mordillent doucement le lobe de son oreille , puis elles descendent dans le creux de son cou . Les mains expertes de l'homme délassent la robe de sa bien aimée . Athéna sait qu'elle doit se battre , se défendre , le repousser mais ses attaques sont si parfaitement parfaites qu'elle ne peut résister à ses douces tortures .

Sa tête se penche en arrière pour lui laisser accès à la zone sensible de sa gorge . La robe rouge glisse entre ses doigts et tombe à ses chevilles . Le guerrier prend un instant pour admirer la beauté nue de sa déesse qui ne porte pour tout vêtement qu'une magnifique parure d'or et de rubis .

Puis sans quitter des yeux sa femme , il enlève son armure qu'il laisse tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd étouffé par la fourrure blanche , et enfin pour finir il retire les derniers remparts entre lui et sa belle . La dernière protection d'Athéna tombe au sol en glissant sur sa poitrine et sur son ventre . Ils sont à présent nus tout les deux et il reprend ses baisers sur son corps . Les jambes de la femme ne tienne plus et elle manque de chuter au sol , mais son mari l'a rattrape avant qu'elle ne touche le sol . Il porte sa jeune épouse sur leurs lit et la pose délicatement sur les belles fourrures douces et chaudes . Sa bouche n'a jamais quitter le contact avec peau douce . Sa langue lèche sa peau , lentement , en descendant de sa gorge jusqu'à ses seins crémeux . Il récupère au passage avec un sourire un soupir de sa belle . Ses mamelons durcissent irrévocablement par ses assauts divins et l'humidité entre ses jambes commence à mouiller la fourrure entre ses cuisses . Elle se mord les lèvres fortement pour empêcher ne serait ce qu'un seul gémissement de sortir de ses lèvres . Le dieu continu son chemin vers son ventre , sa langue s'attarde un instant sur son nombril puis cruellement s'attaque sans pitié à son aine et à sa féminité déjà trempée de la preuve de son plaisir . Il soulève ses hanches délicates avec ses deux mains puissantes , puis , comme un homme qui n'a pas bu depuis des jours , il bois directement à la source la cascade de jus qui coule librement entre ses cuisses . Le plaisir est trop grand , la sueur coule sur son visage collant ses cheveux à son cou . Athéna laisse les gémissements s'échappés de sa bouche , elle ne contrôle plus son corps et les gémissements sortent librement de ses lèvres sans qu'elle puissent les retenir . Thor veut prendre enfin sa déesse car ses gémissements le rendent fou . Son miel coule à flot le long de son menton et son besoin d'entrée en elle est de plus en plus fort . Il ne pourra pas se retenir pendant très longtemps . L'homme se place entre ses cuisses , sa virilité douloureuse par la nécessité de la prendre , juste à son entrée . Quand Athéna comprend ce qu'il va faire , elle ouvre les yeux et tente désespérément de le repousser mais au lieu de s'écarter d'elle il l'a soulève en la tenant sous ses fesses , et il la porte jusqu'à une table que des esclaves ont apporté pour poser des plateaux de nourriture comme ils en ont reçu l'ordre . Dans l'un des plateaux il y a des fruits frais et dans l'autre de la viande . Il pose sa femme sur le rebord de la table , son membre prêt à prendre possession de son corps . Elle continue à se débattre mais rien ne peut arrêter l'homme . Ses mains toujours placées sur ses fesses , il pousse doucement et inexorablement son bassin à lui . Les yeux bleus s'écarquillent lorsque sa féminité s'empale lentement sur sa virilité .

Les yeux sombres de l'homme rencontrent les yeux bleus choqués de sa femme .

« Pourquoi ? » Dit elle dans un souffle court .

« Parce ce que je t'ai voulu dès que je t'ai vu ! » Lui répond il doucement en continuant d'entrer dans le corps de son épouse .

Une fois qu'il est tout au fond de son être il regarde son visage et il voit de la peur , et aussi de la souffrance , alors il commence un mouvement de vas et vient en elle .

« ARRETES ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! TU ME FAIS MAL ! »

« Non ! Je te promets que bientôt tu n'aura plus mal ! » Sa voix est calme et décidée .

Le sang de sa barrière qu'il vient de rompre coule sur sa cuisse . Son corps s'est raidi sous la douleur mais il l'a calme d'un baiser sur ses lèvres et dans son cou .

Bientôt , un plaisir intense et violent qu'elle n'a jamais ressenti s'empare sans prévenir de son corps entier . Le guerrier sent son corps se détendre et avec une poussée un peu plus forte en elle il entend sa femme gémir .

« Maintenant , que nous sommes d'accord , je veux que tu cris pour moi ! »

« Jamais ! »

« Alors gémis si tu préfères ! » Avec ses mots murmurés doucement d'une voix rauque au creux de son oreille , il donne un coup dur en elle .

Son souffle est court , elle est à bout de souffle , son corps est en feu . Chaque coups puissants en elle la fait gémir et son corps en nage est sur le point d'abandonner toutes résistances .

_« OH non ! Il est si profond ! Je ne peux pas ….._HAAAAAA !»

La tête d'Athéna bascule en arrière et il voit ses yeux à demi clos dans l'extase du plaisir qu'il est en train d'initié en elle . Thor rapproche encore plus son corps du sien et emporte sa compagne vers le sol . Il lève encore son bassin pour pouvoir être encore plus profondément en elle . Le guerrier frappe des coups puissants à l'intérieur de sa féminité . Des larmes de plaisirs coulent le long de ses joues accompagnées de plusieurs doux gémissements rauques . Sa belle ne se défend plus , son corps est inerte sous lui , et il ressent le plaisir de la libération monter en lui petit à petit après chaque coup dur dans le corps de sa bien aimée .

Il se couche sur elle et libère sa semence dans son ventre avec quelques derniers coups moins puissants .

« Mon désir pour toi , femme , n'est pas encore assouvi ! Je ne compte pas m'arrêter là ! »

« C'est une blague ! »

« NON! »

Il retourne sa femme déjà à bout de force à quatre pattes sur ses jambes et entre une nouvelle fois dans sa chaleur . Le poing refermé dans ses cheveux , il tire doucement sa tête en arrière pour avoir son visage près du sien .

« TU ES A MOI MA FEMME ! TOUT ENTIERE ! ET A JAMAIS MON AMOUR ! »

Pour ponctuer chacune de ses paroles , il rentre et sort son membre encore dur de sa féminité humide . Athéna gémie chaque fois que sa virilité prend possession de son corps au plus grand plaisir de l'homme .

La nuit de noce des deux dieux se termine au petit matin avec le doux nectar d'Athéna mélangé à la semence de Thor qui coule entre ses cuisses .

Le couple est allongé sur le lit épuisé par les ébats de la nuit . Ils dorment ensemble , dans les bras l'un de l'autre et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés , ils forment enfin un véritable couple .

« Tu es belle mon épouse ! » Lui dit il en poussant des mèches rebelles de cheveux bleues collées sur son front et sur sa nuque par la sueur .

« Je suppose que tu es satisfait si tu t'es arrêté ! » Dit elle ironiquement à son époux .

« Je te veux encore si s'Est-ce que tu demandes ! »

« Mais je croyais que …! »

« Je sais ce que j'ai dis , mais tu es épuisée mon amour ! Je pense qu'une petite pause avec un bon bain et un peu de nourriture sera parfait ! »

« Oui je suis d'accord ! »

« Et ensuite …..! »

« Seulement si tu avoues que toi aussi tu es épuisé ! »

« Je n'avouerais jamais une faiblesse ! »

« FAIBLESSE ! »

Thor se lève du lit , laissant la douceur de la peau de son amour , enfile rapidement son pantalon et ouvre juste l'entrée de la tente pour donner ordres aux esclaves de faire chauffer de l'eaux pour le bain de sa reine .

Puis il retourne à l'intérieur pour voir son épouse enveloppée dans une grande fourrure se déplacer vers le plateau de fruits frais et croquer avidement dans une cerises bien mure et juteuse . Elle gémie de contentement au gout délicieux du fruit . Le guerrier rit en regardant sa femme magnifique avoir autant de plaisir avec un simple fruit .

« Qu'Est-ce qui vous fait rire ? »

« Vous ! »

Ses yeux l'interrogent , alors il lui répond tout d'abord par un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et sa langue pille encore une fois sa bouche .

« Tu as raison ce fruit est délicieux ! »

Ils sont interrompus par Malika et Lydia qui apporte des seaux d'eau chaude pour le bain d'Athéna .

Par respect et discrétion envers leurs souverains , elles s'inclinent rapidement et baissent la tête pour ne pas les regarder .

Les deux femmes remplissent le grand bac avec l'eau qu'elles ont apporté .

Thor regarde les deux esclaves . Puis il se souvient d'avoir dit qu'il les récompenserait pour avoir pris soins de leur maitresse .

« ESCLAVES ! »

« OUI ! » Répondent elles ensemble toujours la tête baissée .

« Il me semble vous avoir dit que je vous récompenserais pour avoir pris soin de ma reine , aussi ma décision est prise , je vous libère de votre condition d'esclaves faisant de vous les servantes de mon épouse ! »

Athéna n'en revient pas , son mari , guerrier impitoyable et cruel vient tout simplement de libérer les deux femmes esclaves et d'en faire ses servantes libres .

Après la surprise de la nouvelle , elle prend son bain tranquillement pendant que son mari prend son bain dans la rivière . Elle lave avec ses mains la preuves que son époux a consommé le mariage . Puis elle met une robe blanche avec un drapé devant et derrière et un collier au raz de son cou composé de diamants blancs .

Athéna sort ensuite de la tente respirer l'air pur de dehors accompagné de ses deux servantes . Ensemble , elles font une promenade dans le camp . Guidée par Malika et Lydia , elle visite ses nouveaux sujets . Tous s'inclinent devant leurs souveraine .

Dans le camp , les hommes chassent du gibier , aiguisent des couteaux ou des poignards pour le combats . Athéna a même du détourner le regard devant trois hommes prenant une femme chacun leurs tour . Elle fait quelque pas puis se retourne déterminée à obliger les hommes à laisser la pauvre jeune fille . La femme est reconnaissante de son intervention , mais les soldats sont contrariés d'avoir été coupé dans leurs plaisirs .

« COMMENT OSEZ VOUS ! LAISSEZ CETTE FEMME EN PAIX ! »

« QUI ES TU POUR NOUS DONNER DES ORDRES ! FEMME ! »

« Alors écoutes moi bien ! HOMME ! Je suis ta REINE ce qui me donne le droit de te donner tous les ordres que je veux ! Maintenant , autre chose messieurs ?! »

« Majesté , elle est une esclave et sans vous manquez de respect nous avons le droit de la prendre même sans son consentement ! »

« Plus maintenant ! Il est hors de question que je laisse des femmes être violées devant moi par des animaux comme vous en détournant le regard ! Même si elles sont des esclaves !»

Les soldats se soumettent à leurs nouvelles reine .

« Bien votre altesse ! » Répondirent les trois hommes . Ils obéissent à leur reine mais ils iront tout de même en parler à leurs souverain . Il est un homme et il comprendrait beaucoup plus facilement leurs point de vu .

Le dieu du tonnerre rit aux éclats lorsqu'il entend ses hommes , des guerriers , lui raconter comment sa femme les a remis à leurs place .

La réponse de Thor n'est pas celle qu'ils attendaient .

« Votre reine vous a donné un ordre , alors obéissez ! »

« Mais votre majesté , elle ne veut plus que nous prenions des esclaves …! »

« Si vous lui désobéissez vous mourrez de mes mains pour trahison envers votre reine ! »

« Bien votre altesse ! »

Les deux soldats , s'éloignent du roi après avoir été congédié .

Ils sont près à se venger . La femme les a humilié et leurs souverain la laisse impunie après son audace .

« Comment a-t-elle osé ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas , elle va payer , je te le promets ! »

« Mais comment ? Elle est notre reine ….»

« ELLE n'est pas encore notre REINE ! Du moins pas avant d'être couronnée et pour cela elle doit passer une épreuve devant tous pour prouver qu'elle est digne de nous gouverner !»

« OUI ! BONNE IDEE ! »

« Je me charge de lui trouver une épreuve digne de l'épouse d'un chef de guerre ! »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite ! Elle sera déchue de tous ses titres et condamnée à mort ! »

« Quel dommage de perdre une telle beauté ! »

« Tu as raison , elle est vraiment magnifique et à se qu'on dit sa peau est douce comme de la soie ! »

« Qu'Est-ce que tu proposes ? »

« Je propose qu'elle soit déchue de son titre , mais au lieu de la condamnée à mort , elle fera une esclave délicieuse ! Et crois moi je me charge de lui rappeler PERSONNELLEMENT son nouveau rang ! »

Pendant ce temps Athéna , toujours escortée de ses servantes , continue sa visite du camps militaire où elle se trouve . Malika , l'a informé qu'il y a beaucoup d'autres camps comme celui-ci sur d'autres planètes et donc aussi beaucoup d'esclaves . Lydia précise que la majorité des esclaves sont des femmes pour des raisons de polyvalences évidentes .

« Les hommes sont des brutes ! » S'exclame Athéna outrée par la barbarie des hommes .

Les pas et les rires des trois femmes les distraits tellement qu'elles ne font pas attention aux deux hommes qui attrapent Malika et Lydia par le bras . Ils ont vu la femme aux cheveux bleus escortée par les deux femmes esclaves . Ils savent qu'elle est protégée , mais pas les deux esclaves qui la suivent . Elles ont l'air disponible et leurs corps semblent appétissants . Les deux hommes attrapent d'une main chacun le bras de Malika et Lydia . Elles savent se que ces hommes ont l'intension de faire . Mais voila maintenant les choses ont changé , elles ne sont plus des esclaves qui doivent sans un mot obéir à la volonté des hommes . Elles sont libres !

« LACHEZ LES IMMEDIATEMENT CRETINS , ELLES SONT MES SERVANTES ! »

Athéna tente de protéger ses servantes et néanmoins amies de ces deux brute en ruts .

Mais ils sont plus forts qu'elle et il l'a jette au sol facilement . Thor est juste à coté lorsqu'il aperçoit sa belle jeter au sol sans ménagement par un soldat , sous l'hilarité d'un autre qui regarde la scène avec beaucoup d'amusement . Sa rage face au manque de respect de ses hommes envers son épouse explose d'un seul coup . Il sait qu'il a besoin de tuer ses hommes , mais il veut qu'il souffre avant . Il prépare mentalement quelques tortures qu'il va pouvoir tester sur ces deux cobayes volontaires . Le temps pour Thor de faire les quelques pas qui le sépare de sa déesse bleue et il a la surprise de voir que sa femme si fragile s'est relevée et qu'elle fait face à son agresseur courageusement . Ses yeux sont déterminés , elle ne bouge pas mais Thor lit dans son regard le feu de la fureur qu'il n'a jamais encore vu . Elle serre les poings et d'un seul coup se rage explose . Son poing frappe le nez de l'homme qui ose rire d'elle , avec la force de la colère elle réussi à lui casser la cloison nasale . Du sang coule sur son menton qu'il essuie avec sa manche . Il se prépare à frapper la femme pour sa sottise mais elle ne bouge pas . Elle n'a pas peur . Tant pis elle va comprendre où est sa place . Il lève sa main pour la frapper à son tour mais lorsqu'il veut corriger la femme , sa main est retenue dans les airs . Thor est là , il a vu toute la scène et il s'apprête à corriger ces hommes comme il se doit .

« Comment osez vous …votre propre reine … je vais vous tuez de mes mains ! »

Sa voix est sifflante de rage et des éclairs traversent le fond de ses yeux sombres .

« Majesté ! Elle ne sera pas notre reine avant l'épreuve ….! »

« JE SAIS IDIOT ! »

Athéna regarde toutes les personnes présentes afin d'avoir un semblant d'explication .

« Une épreuve ? Qu'Est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« Une épreuve qui vous permettra de prouver à tous que vous êtes une femme digne de partager mon trône ! »

« Quelle genre d'épreuve Est-ce ? »

« Je ne sais pas , la coutume veut que se soit les soldats qui mettent à l'épreuve leur futur reine ! »

« Un défi en somme ! »

« On peut dire ça ! Mais si vous échouez ILS décideront de votre sort ! »

« Ho ! Et vous comptiez m'en parler …. »

« Maintenant ! »

« Je vois ! SUPER ! »

« Autre chose ! »

« QUOI ! J'ose dire que les choses ne peuvent pas être pire ! »

« L'épreuve est prévue ce soir au coucher du soleil ! »

« ET BIEN J'AVAIS TORT ! »

Malika et Lydia viennent soutenir du mieux qu'elles peuvent Athéna mais une épreuve est une épreuve et elle ne peuvent rien faire pour aidée plus , mis à part être présentent pour la soutenir par leurs présences . La robe blanche d'Athéna est couverte de poussière et de boue et elle veut paraitre à son avantage pour son EPREUVE même si s'est la dernière de toute sa vie .

Elle compte bien avoir deux mots avec un certain guerrier si elle s'en sort vivante , sinon elle le hantera pour l'éternité . Mais au fait !

« Comment vont-ils me condamnée à mort , je suis une déesse immortelle ! Ils ont forcément un plant ou alors ils sont plus stupides que je pensais ! »

Malika et Lydia l'aident à se nettoyer le visage puis Athéna met une robe de couleur vert tendre courte comme la tunique simple qu'elle avait en arrivant . Pour toute parure elle porte des perles nacrées qui descendent sur ses magnifiques cheveux azurs . Thor ne peut pas venir la chercher pour son défi . A la place il a choisi l'un de ses meilleur soldats de longue date en qui il a toute confiance pour protéger sa belle en cas de besoin .

La déesse aux cheveux bleus s'avance craintivement vers le centre de la foule de guerriers . Elle ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre et s'Est-ce qui l'inquiète . Un énorme bloc de granit fait office d'estrade afin que tous puisse voir Athéna répondre au défi lancé par un soldat à celle qui doit les gouverner .

Elle monte sur la roche d'elle-même en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas égratigner ses jambes nues . Les soldats se taisent pour écouter qui lancera le défi à la prétendante au trône .

Un homme se détache du groupe et parle fort afin que tout le monde l'entende . Athéna le reconnait comme étant l'un des trois hommes qui violaient une jeune esclave .

_« L'homme doit se venger ! » _Pense la déesse .

« Femme ! Tu es ici car pour devenir reine et avoir toute la coopération de tout tes sujets ! Mais pour cela , tu dois d'abord prouver ta valeur sur un champs de bataille ! Je ne te demanderai pas de combattre car se serait déloyal de ma part ! Il est évident pour tous ici présent qu'une femme ne pourra jamais être plus forte qu'un guerrier ! AUSSI mon défi est le suivant ! Il est un jeu qui prouvera à tous tes compétence de stratège militaire ! RELEVES TU MON DEFI !? »

« OUI ! QUEL EST CE JEU ! »

« LES ECHECS ! EN CONNAIS TU LES REGLES ? Demande l'homme pour l'humilier , mais Athéna ne se laisse pas avoir .

Si il veut jouer et bien elle va jouer !

« Et bien je pense que je sais mais il y a si longtemps ! » Lui dit elle innocemment comme une petite fille fragile .

Thor ne sais pas si elle sait vraiment jouer à ce jeu de stratégie , mais en tout cas son attitude montre qu'elle compte se battre , mais à sa façon .

L'homme risque d'être très surpris .

« Nous allons voir ça ! FEMME ! »

« Oui nous allons voir ! HOMME ! » Répond elle sur un air de défi .

Le dieu sourit , il est heureux de l'avoir choisie , elle est parfaite et il ne doute pas qu'elle va remporter son défi .

Un jeu dont les pièces sont finement sculptées avec du granite blanc et du granit noir est amené et posé sur la roche où se tient Athéna . L'homme qui a lancé le défi s'avance et se tient debout devant le damier ( je sais plus si ça s'appelle comme ça) , la déesse s'assois les jambes placées sur le coté .

« Avez-vous une préférence pour la couleur avec laquelle vous allez jouer ! »

« Non ! Mais je vous remercie de demander ! » Sa voix est douce seulement en apparence , car intérieurement elle boue littéralement .

(Pardonnez moi si je passe un peu la partie d'échec parce qu'il y a longtemps que je n'y ai pas joué et je ne me rappelle plus les règles , alors pardon pardon ! Si quelqu'un veut combler mes lacunes je suis preneuse et je serais éternellement reconnaissante ! ) .

La partie se termine avec Athéna qui regarde l'homme à la fois médusé et honteux de s'être fait battre par une simple femme qui n'est même pas une guerrière .

La déesse aux cheveux azurs savoure sa victoire , elle regarde l'homme droit dans les yeux avant de donner à cette affreuse personne en face d'elle le coup de grâce fatal . Et avec un fort .

« ECHEC AU ROI , ECHEC ET MAT ! » Elle gagne la partie , le défi , un royaume , de sujets loyaux , et un roi qui la connait intérieurement mieux que personne .

Mais ce qu'elle gagne de plus précieux dans toute cette histoire s'est le respect de tous .

Elle a prouvé qu'elle connait l'art du combat et de la feinte mieux que le plus aguerri des soldats .

Même Thor qui avait suivi toute la partie a été impressionné par ses compétences dans le jeu complexe de la stratégie .Son épouse a démontré brillamment qu'elle est digne d'être reine .

Le soldat blessé dans sont amour propre , pose un genoux à terre et son poing droit sur le cœur en signe de respect . La femme l'avait vaincu loyalement , elle est sa souveraine dès maintenant .

« Ma reine , vous m'avez vaincu dès à présent je vous jure fidélité et je mourrai pour vous ! Ordonnez et j'obéirai ! »

Une marée humaine imite le soldat qui vient de prêter serment d'allégeance à sa reine . Athéna gênée de toute cette attention , regarde son époux et roi , il est fier de sa magnifique femme . Il se lève de son siège et s'avance vers sa reine pour lui prendre la main et l'accompagner s'assoir à sa place sur son trône qu'il a fait placer juste à coté du sien .

« VOTRE REINE ! QUI OSES CONTESTER SON TITRE ! » La voix de Thor est pleine de défi envers ceux qui voudrait mourir de sa main . Et le plus beau s'est qu'étant donné qu'Athéna a remporté le défi lancé , il est en droit de tuer toute personne qui s'opposerait à elle . Au yeux de tous se serait de la haute trahison et pour un tel acte il n'y a qu'un seul châtiment adapter : la mort .

Evidement personne ne répond , ils reconnaissent tous Athéna comme leurs reine légitime et Thor comme leurs souverain .

Le soldat qui vient de perdre le défi lancé à Athéna fait quelques pas vers un coffret de bois précieux orné de pierres précieuses venant de toute la galaxie ainsi que de plusieurs métaux tout aussi précieux et rare . Il le saisie entre ses mains rugueuses et le lève aux yeux de tous , bien haut juste au dessus de sa tête . Puis l'homme , s'agenouille aux pieds de sa reine et ouvre le coffret afin qu'elle puisse voir l'intérieur . Il y a une couronne d'or incrusté de diamants blancs ainsi que deux bracelets travaillés de la même façon . Les bracelets sont suffisamment larges pour aller de ses poignets délicats à la peau douce de ses avant bras . L'ensemble de la parure , bien que simple en apparence a été travaillé avec finesse , esthétisme et richesse .

Thor prend la fine couronne délicatement entre ses doigts et la place sur le front de son épouse et reine . Un sourire radieux orne le visage d'Athéna et de Thor .

Il est fier de sa femme et ne pense qu'à l'emmener s'assoir à ses cotés sur son trône . La déesse saisie les deux bracelets qui complète sa parure et les passent gracieusement sur ses bras . Le dieu du tonnerre , embrasse son épouse avec un baiser donné avec son cœur et son âme . La déesse lui rend le baiser avec la même ferveur . La passion divine entre les deux souverains fait briller le tatouage qu'ils portent à leurs poignets . L'aura jaune et brillante autour d'eux devient rapidement aveuglante . Ils se tienne dans les bras l'un de l'autre en savourant la chaleur de la passion .

Mais bientôt , une aura noire vient interrompre ce moment de paix . Elle est froide et oppressante , elle prend toute chaleur et ne laisse que la mort autour d'elle . Les hommes tombent au sol , les mains sur leurs gorges , essayant désespérément de reprendre leurs soufflent avant de tomber raides morts . La brume noire prend l'apparence d'un homme dont le sourire vers le bas ferait frissonner n'importe qui .

Athéna et Thor le reconnaissent aussitôt . Il est le mal incarné et ne se montre que pour apporter mort tristesse et désolation .

« Que fais tu la SET dieu des enfers ! » Hurle Athéna .

« Je viens pour détruire cette illusion que vous appeler l'amour ! » Répond Set avec toute le haine que son corps de brume peut exprimer .

« L'amour n'est pas une illusion ! » S'exclame Thor .

« Si il est personne n'est à l'abris de la trahison sous le couvert de l'amour ! Tout est faux l'amour n'existe pas ce n'est qu'un mensonge qui existe seulement pour que des être humains arrivent à leurs fin . »

« S'est faux et vous le savez aussi bien que nous ! »

« Non! C'est vous qui vous trompez ! Et je vais vous le prouvez ! »

« QUOI ! QUE VOULEZ VOUS DIRE ! » Thor et Athéna crient en cœur les poings serrés d'anticipation .

« Ne dit on pas que l'amour dure toujours et qu'il parvient à surmonter tous les obstacles ! »

« OUI MAIS OU VOULEZ VOUS EN VENIR ! »

Set sourit , heureux de pouvoir enfin prouver que l'amour n'existe pas .

« Puisque vous semblez vous aimer d'un amour sans faille , voyons si votre amour sera assez fort pour résister aux temps qui passe ! »

Set lève ses bras squelettique s'agitent dans les airs et une lueur rouge enveloppe Athéna et Thor .

Les âmes des deux dieux sont séparées de leur corps et elles s'envolent dans le froid de la galaxie .

Pendant des milliers d'années , les siècles se succèdent l'un après l'autre , Mais un jour …

A capsule Corp.…..

« Bulma où va tu ma chérie ? » Demande Bunny à sa fille .

« Je vais à l'aventure chercher les sept dragon balls avec le radar que j'ai fabriqué ! »

« Très bien ma chérie mais fais attention ! »

« Je veux faire le veux d'avoir un petit ami ! »

La suite de l'histoire vous la connaissez , mais se que vous ignorez peut être s'est que lorsque Végéta et Bulma s'embrassèrent pour la première fois , une aura jaune est apparue tout autour d'eux . Elle était si vive et aveuglante que leurs âmes se sont immédiatement reconnues .

FIN

_**Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu ma fic . **_

_**J'espère qu'elle vous a plus .**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez afin que je puisse améliorez mon travail .**_


End file.
